gagapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joanne Germanotta
Joanne Germanotta (nacida Joanne Stefani Germanotta el 12 de marzo de 1955 y murió el 18 de diciembre de 1974) fue la hermana de Joe Germanotta que murió a los 19 años de edad de Lupus. Aunque Joanne falleció antes del nacimiento de Gaga, ella dice que siempre sentía una fuerte conexión con ella y que por eso, tiene dos corazones. Gaga describió a su tía como artista, nombró su quinto álbum de estudio Joanne en memoria de ella. Escritura For A Moment ''(Por un momento)'' es un poema escrito por Joanne Germanotta y lanzado en el folleto del álbum The Fame . Gaga decidió publicar su poema porque su difunta tía nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser publicada durante su vida. : Yesterday, I took a walk in the rain The cool refreshing droplets splashed on my cheeks. I walked, And walked, And walked, Not knowing where I was going. The trees swayed as a chilly spring Gently caressed their branches. A cute white rabbit scampered Across a wide open field. He stopped in front of me in a Patch of emerald. He had a quizzical look on his furry little face. He wiggled his ears, Crinkled his nose, And scratched his whiskers like An old man. I started to laugh. He ran off into the distance Looking like a pearl in a patch of seaweed. The cool refreshing droplets splashed On my cheeks. I walked, And walked, And walked, Not knowing where I was going. I saw a family of ducks on a lake, I stopped to look, Mama Duck first, And all the little ducklings gliding Behind her in a single file. They were dancing to the music of the rain tapping on water. And then I was my reflection on the mirror-like surface of the lake And for a moment… I was the only living creature around. The cool refreshing droplets splashed On my cheeks. I turned, And walked, And walked, Knowing where I was going. 'Traducción al español:' : Ayer, Di un paseo bajo la lluvia Las gotitas frías y refrescantes salpicaban mis mejillas. Caminé, Y caminé, Y caminé, Sin saber a dónde iba. Los árboles se balanceaban como una primavera fría Acariciaron suavemente sus ramas. Un lindo conejo blanco corrió A través de un amplio campo abierto. Se detuvo frente a mí en un Parche de esmeralda. Tenía una mirada burlona en su rostro peludo. Movió sus orejas, Arrugó su nariz, Y arañó sus bigotes como Un hombre viejo. Comencé a reír. Corrió hacia la distancia Pareciendo una perla en un parche de algas. Las frescas gotitas refrescantes salpicaron En mis mejillas. Caminé, Y caminé, Y caminé, Sin saber a dónde iba. Vi una familia de patos en un lago, Me paré a mirar, Mamá Pato primero, Y todos los pequeños patitos deslizándose Detrás de ella en una sola fila. Estaban bailando a la música De la lluvia que golpea ligeramente en el agua. Y entonces yo era mi reflejo en la superficie del espejo del lago Y por un momento… Yo era la única criatura viviente alrededor. Las frescas gotitas refrescantes salpicaron En mis mejillas. Giré, Y caminé, Y caminé, Sabiendo a dónde iba. Manuscritos y letras en el álbum Joanne Desde que Gaga nombró el álbum en memoria de Joanne, en la contraportada y en el folleto del álbum, se colocó una letra manuscrita de su nombre en la lista de canciones, también Twitter lo usó como parte de unas pegatinas para la promoción del álbum. En el folleto, se incluyen algunas cosas personales, como su tarjeta de estudiante, y cartas a su hermano (el padre de Gaga), Joe Germanota. Joanne handwritting.png|Handwritting sticker Joanne tracklist handwritting.png|Tracklist handwritting Joannes student card.jpg|Student card Joanne lyrics.jpg|Letter Joanne personal item 4.jpg|Letter Joanne's poem.jpg|Poem excerpt Joanne personal item 3.jpg Joanne personal item 5.png Trivia *El apodo en The Fame Ball Tour fue "Joanne". *Gaga entre el tatuaje de la cita de Rainer Maria Rilke, incluyó la fecha de la muerte de Joanne. *El final del Manifesto of the Little Monsters está la fecha de la muerte de Joanne. *El padre de Lady Gaga abrió un restaurante llamado "Joanne" después de su hermana en 2012. *Lady Gaga escribió una canción llamada "Paradise" dedicada a Joanne para su álbum de jazz con Tony Bennett, "Cheek to Cheek", pero no hizo el corte final en el álbum, lo hizo en su quinto álbum de estudio pero con otro título. *Lady Gaga nombró su quinto álbum "Joanne" dedicado a su tía. Referencia *Times Online Article Categoría:Germanotta